Chance encounter
by Caitlin.G.Hughes
Summary: Inspired by prompt by Fifty Shades of Swan. Emma after girls night ends up in a bar. She happens to meet the prettiest brunette she has ever seen. stuff happens and Emma is left alone the next morning. Emma goes to school to come face to face with said brunette except this time she's her new teacher. bad at summaries sorry. story will progress from there


"Come on Ems, come out with us tonight! You'll have fun I promise, it'll just be me, you and Belle." The leggy brunette pleaded with her blonde best friend. Ruby had been trying to get Emma to go out for a while now and each time, she would shoot her down. Emma was the type of person who only liked to socialize with a small group of people hence why she was always so reluctant to go out. That and she was falling behind in her classes and with graduation coming up she had to pull her stuff together. The young blonde had spent the better part of her Sunday already studying… _So why not, I deserve a break_ she thought.

"Come on, you'll never know maybe you'll meet the woman of your dreams tonight." What the leggy brunette didn't know was that Emma had already made up her mind.

"Oh alright ruby, why not! Let's go have fun!" Emma said enthusiastic about the night to come. "But, just don't leave me alone tonight again." Ruby was notorious for partying with Emma but leaving her to go venture off to different places and with Emma being the older one she would have to off and try to find her. Not tonight, tonight she wanted to let loose and actually have fun and like Ruby said maybe she would finally meet someone.

"I promise Emmy, I'll be on my best behavior! Cross my heart and hope to die, pinky swear." The brunette said while crossing her fingers over her heart to form the shape of an X and then offering her pinky to the blonde.

"Well, on that note then we better get ready" They each went to their separate rooms of the apartment to get change each excited for the night ahead. They both reappeared a few minutes later fully dressed and ready to go. Emma had decided to wear her normal outfit for it was what she felt comfortable in. She chose her slightly beat up red leather jacket, white tank and her favorite pair of skinny jeans. She loved the so much because they both comfortable (Well as comfortable as skinny jeans can be) and they made her ass look good. She then topped off the outfit her favorite pair of brown boots and a little makeup. She opted for some neutral eyeshadow with some pink lipstick to make her lips pop. Ruby on the other hand was nowhere this conservative. She opted for the tiniest pair of short she could find and she settled on a white crop top that put both her stomach and boobs on display. She went for the full smoky eye effect with bright red lipstick. She also accentuated the red streak that ran through her hair so it would pop more.

They each grabbed their respective phones and head out the door. They both piled in to Emma's yellow Volkswagen and were on their way. "So what bar are we going to tonight?" Emma asked suddenly realizing she didn't know where they were going.

"Well I thought we could hit up Jefferson's and meet Belle there." Ruby said while texting said friend the plan of the night.

"Ok cool." Emma said nonchalantly. She now knew where they were heading so she could plot the quickest course there.

A few minutes later the beat up Bug pulled up in front of Jefferson's; Emma proceeded to park the car. They both exited and headed toward the entrance. The moment ruby opened the door you could feel the music. It was a sea of people; some dancing-more like grinding and some playing pool while some chatted at the bar. At the far end of the bar, Emma spotted their friend Belle at an unused pool table. She pointed Ruby in her direction and the two of them crossed the hordes of people to visit their friend. This was not an easy task, more than once Emma felt either some push or pinch her but by the time she turned around no one was there. She decided to keep on her way. Once the made it over, they greeted their friend.

"Hey Belle, how are you doing?" the blonde women asked her less leggy friend.

"I'm doing good, I'm surprised to see you here tonight. Ruby finally convinced you to come out"

"Yeah, I felt like I deserved a break. So I'm ready to have some fun tonight."

"Okay, so who wants shots?!" Ruby asked excitedly. She had somehow managed to flag down the bartender and order shots. She handed on to each of the girls; they each downed their respective drinks. Ruby hand found another one and downed just as quick.

It didn't take long before Ruby started to talk to random guys and you could see she was having fun. Emma decided to trust her because she did promise she would behave. Ruby had a tendency to run off when they would go out and Emma would be stuck looking and scouring the bars just so she could find her friend. In the end, she would always find her and the brunettes would profusely apologize and promise not to do it again.

Before she knew it, Ruby had disappeared and was nowhere to be found in the bar. _Why do I always fall for this?_ The blonde told Belle that they would have to go looking for her now. They each went their separate ways hoping to maybe find their friend quicker. They promised to call the other if they found her, so the other could stop the search and their mind would be put at ease. The blonde started off on her journey. She hit two of the bars where she and found Ruby previous times and was hoping that maybe she would be there and it would hopefully salvage her night. But lady luck was against her for her friend was nowhere to be found.

She decided to try one last place, she heard Ruby talking about before; The White Rabbit. As Emma entered, she could immediately tell the atmosphere was different from the one at Jefferson's. Here there were only a couple people and the music was at normal level. She looked around the bar, but there was still no sight of the brunette anywhere. All of sudden, Emma's phone when off.

"Hello?" Emma said hoping maybe it was Ruby.

"Hey Em, its Belle. I found Ruby, I bring her home now. I'm going to take her upstairs and clean her up."

"Okay thanks Belle; I think I might stick around this bar a little longer. It seems calm and I need break if you don't mind"

"Sure no problem Ems, have fun!" The brunette said as she hung up.

Emma closed her phone and put it back in her pocket while she made her way up to the bar. She sat down on the stool and signaled the bar tender.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" the man said while cleaning a glass.

"Can I get a vodka straight please?"

"You got it." He responded while turning around to prepare the drink.

While Emma waited patiently for the bartender to return, she scanned the area. _Nice looking place_. She looked a couple stools down and her heart stopped. There sat a beautiful brunette woman carefully engrossed in her glass. The woman was a goddess; her perfectly coiffed hair stopped at her shoulders and curled at the ends. She looked way too good to be in a place like this. She wore a tight black dress that ended mid-thigh topped with black heels. By some rare design, something inside Emma compelled her to talk to the woman. Seeing the beautiful woman with a frown her face made Emma for some reason change it; she wanted to see this woman happy.

"You alright down there?" the blonde asked suddenly made at herself for not thinking of something better to say to the woman.

The woman turned toward Emma and seemed as if she was a little surprised someone was talking to her. "Yes, thank you. I'm just a bit tired." The woman looked perfect to Emma.

"I'm Emma, by the way if you're wondering what the strange lady's name was" Emma said trying to get the woman to laugh. Luckily, she got a little laugh; it was the most beautiful thing she ever heard and she vowed that she would do anything in her power to make sure she heard that laugh again even if it meant acting like a total idiot she would do it.

"Hi Emma, I'm Regina" The woman said offering her hand with a smile firmly in place.

"So, what's a beautiful woman like yourself doing here?"

"Ever the charmer," a slightly red tint rose on Regina's cheeks "Well, I here to relax and take a break from work"

"Oh, what do you do?"

"You mean when I don't hang around bars alone? I'm a writer with a side job."

"You're a writer that's so cool."

"Nicely said, dear" Emma didn't know why, but she loved being called "dear" especially by Regina.

"If you're a writer than you must have a great love of books."

"I assure I do, it's one of my favorite pass times"

"Whose you're favorite author?"

"I truly enjoy the works of literary giants, but I also like to read newer up to date books as well. One of my all-time favorite writers is Jules Vern. My father used to read me them when I was a kid and ever since I've truly enjoyed reading them. He has inspired me to write." Just as Regina finished her thought, Emma's favorite song came on.

"I love this song" Emma said as she listened nostalgically

"Beautiful, Funny and she has great taste in music." Regina said while moving to sit right beside Emma.

A tint rose to Emma's eyes as she turned to look at Regina. "I tried my hand at writing, but I just can't seem to get the hang of it. I don't think it's good enough." Emma said trying to change the topic.

"I would love to read some of you work sometime." Regina said while looking into Emma's blue-green orbs.

"Yeah, you would really want to?" Emma asked hesitantly.

Regina smiled just a little brighter before saying "of course I would, you're smart, funny and have great taste in music. I would like to know more about you."

At that, Emma could feel a strange feeling deep down in her stomach. It felt like butterflies; yes, she had been in relationships before, but nothing like this ever happened.

"Yeah, I would like to know more about you too." Emma said while smiling. This was turning out to be the best night of her life so far and she didn't want it to end. Quite the opposite actually. "I'm just going to head to the bathroom." She said while walking away slowly, hoping that by the time she got there, Regina would have gotten the hint. Emma opened the door to the washroom and walked up to the sink to wash her hands. Only a couple minutes alter she heard the distinct opening and closing of the bathroom door. Then she heard someone lock it. When she turned around she saw Regina, only this time her chocolate orbs had taken more of a black color.

They slowly made their way to each other and within in seconds their lips crashed together. It was like nothing Emma had ever experienced. Regina's full plump lips fit perfectly with hers. Emma's hands landed on Regina's hips whilst Regina's tangled themselves into Emma's blonde locks. The kiss grew more and more heated to the point where somehow Emma's hands had found themselves onto Regina's ass. She knew she would never let go, for this was the best feeling in the world. She relished in this moment of bliss. Eventually the broke for air only to rejoin again. "I think we should move this to place more comfortable" the blonde suggested, "we can always go to my house it's not that far."

"Whatever you'd like dear" Regina said, "let's head out then because I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last." The brunette ended with a smirk.

With that the woman left the bathroom and the blonde. Emma quickly pulled out her phone, to text Belle

-Belle, can you take Ruby to your place tonight?

a few seconds later a response came in

-Sure, no problem Ems

with that Emma pocketed her phone and was on her way. She found the brunette standing outside the bar waiting for her.

"I thought you had changed your mind." The woman said looking slightly relieved that Emma followed her.

"Never" the blonde said confidently

The climbed into Emma's bug and drove the few minutes from the White Rabbit to Em's apartment. As soon as Emma and Regina entered, Regina pushed Emma against the closed door and kissed her passionately. The two slowly made their way Emma's bedroom where they would spend the rest of the night and end up a beautiful mess of tangled limbs.

The Next Morning

When Emma awoke, she disappointed for the brunette had left sometime during the night for that side of the bed was cold. _Maybe she regretted it…I didn't_. Emma be grungily got ready for school. At least she knew she had a new teacher to look forward to. Mr. Spencer was retiring, so she finally got a new teacher. Emma hoped they were nicer than he was.

She made her way to class, as she entered she could see the new teacher was bending over to arrange stuff on her desk. Emma got a strange feeling of déjà vu but decided to shake it off. She made her way to her desk where Ruby was already sitting waiting for her.

"It's going to okay Ems, today is a new day.' Ruby said hoping to maybe get her friend out of this slump she was in since this morning.

Emma sat down at her desk placing her books in front of her. After finally settling down, the bell rang.

"Good morning students, my name is Regina Mills and I'm your new teacher for this year." Upon hearing the sultry voice Emma focused in on the teacher for she would know that voice anywhere

"Holy shit" she said to herself finally realizing who the teacher standing before her was.

The brunette made eye contact with the blonde and the realization hit just as fast.

"Fuck"


End file.
